battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Countess Ingrid
Countess Ingrid was one of the three Commanding Officers of Xylvania in the first Battalion Wars. She possibly held a higher position than Kommandant Ubel due to her noble descendance. "Run away little mouse, kitty will always catch you in the end!" - Countess Ingrid Biography The Global War She was mainly responsible for the Xylvanian air forces, leading the Bomber squadron which marked Xylvania's surprise entry into the events of the Frontier War. After the Bombings, she, alongside Ubel, were transferred to the Dune Sea to support the extraction of Nerocite on the Region, there she fought the Alliance of Nations until the Xylvanian forces were defeated, after that Xylvania decided to invade their ancient enemies: the Solar Empire, during the Invasion, Kaiser Vlad told Ingrid the history about how the Solar Empire defeated the Iron Legion with a weapon of Doomday 200 years ago, eventually the combined efforts of the Western Frontier and the Solar Empire managed to defeat the Xylvanian invading forces. After their defeat on the Solar Empire, the Alliance of Nations invaded Xylvania with full-force and the Xylvanians were losing ground, out of desperation and greed, she stole the Sword that once belonged to the leader of the Iron Legion: the Sword of the Kaiser for much of Vlad's confusion and anger, After stealing the Sword of the Kaiser, she used it to bring an undead-Iron Legion back by becoming the master of the Legion, thus losing her mind to the evil spirit of the Legion's vengeful collective, the reawakened Iron Legion began attacking both sides: The Western Frontier and the Xylvanian forces, this led Empress Lei-Qo into formulating a plan to destroy the Cenotaph, the object that kept the Legion alive. Death When the Alliance managed to destroy the Cenotaph in a operation led by Colonel Austin and Lei-Qo, she changed back into her normal self and Austin and Lei-Qo found her, she attempted to defend herself with the Sword of the Kaiser only to be killed in a flash of Light by Lei-Qo. Personality She is described as "Cunning, manipulating, playful and curious, but not quite as smart as she thinks". In fact, it is her curiosity and her foolish desire for power which will prove to be her death sentence. She enjoys playing mental games with her enemies and mocking them, as she refers to the Commander going over the river in "Gunships of the Desert" as a little mouse and saying that she, the "kitty" will "always catch him in the end." She despises the Frontier with a passion and has something of a personal grudge with Empress Lei-Qo of the Solar Empire, mainly due to how their two nations have fought in the past. She cares little for her own safety, as she is perfectly willing to die to secure an objective. Trivi *Countess Ingrid's reputation as "The Red Countess" for being an ace fighter pilot is a reference to Manfred von Richthofen, aka The Red Baron, of World War I. *The possessed Ingrid's battle cries and rants sound similar to those of Adolf Hitler or more specifically Dietrich Eckart. *Although she may have commanded the Iron Legion, it seems she was not possessed by Lord Ferrok himself, rather, it seems she was possessed by the "overmind" of the Legion, because the Iron Lord's intentions were far different than Ingrid's; Ferrok wanted to conquer and lead the world with an iron grip, but Ingrid wanted to destroy it instead, and achieve vengeance. *Ingrid in many cutscenes is shown having many cat-like features which is probably used to show her cat-like curiousness. She even gloats to the Commander: "Run away, little mouse! Kitty shall always catch you in the end!" *It is stated in-game that Vlad raised both her and Ubel as his own, but their ages are not confirmed. *Ingrid seems to be the commander of the Xylvanian Air Force. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Xylvanian Officers Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars